Spider-Ranger
by WolfMaster40460
Summary: Troy and Emma both have a child named Peter who is destined to have a the power rangers powers. After seven years pass by A alien army shows up to earth to take Peter at all costs can Peter protect his Family and friends or will the earth finally be conquered and destroyed? sorry sucky summary
1. Chapter 1

**Spider-Man/Power rangers megaforce crossover where Emma and Troy are Peter's parents. Yes I have been thinking this story for a while now Ages are Troy: 21 Emma: 20 Jake:21 Gia: 20 Noah:21. So without further a do let the story begin!**

At the great Manhattan hospital. **(Yes I know MG doesn't take place in New York but for the story just roll along with it)**

 **''** He's so cute!'' Squealed the pink MF ranger also known as Emma. ''What should we call him? Oh I know how about Peter Goodwill Burrow?'' She suggested.

''Peter eh well that sounds like a perfect name for him.'' Said the red MF ranger known as Troy. As a minute went by Emma started crying tears of joy.

''Troy can you believe It? Were finally parents Of a beautiful child.'' She said happily and with excitement.

''I know it all seems so unreal to me but I am so happy to be sharing this moment with you.'' Troy said himself starting to tear up a bit.

A few days wen't by finally Emma was released from the hospital happily carrying her child in her arms. Troy Walking besides her holding her hand all while smiling for their child. For a while everything was great nothing exciting really happened But that all changed when another alien army invaded earth but this particular alien army didn't want to capture the earth no they wanted something else they wanted a child that is said to hold all the power rangers power into one being. That day is set 7 years into the future.

 **7 years later**

''Get up sweetie or you're going to be late for school.'' Emma said trying to wake up the boy.

''Fine I guess you don't want to use that new chemistry set I bought you yesterday.'' She said knowing that it would immediately wake him up.

''I'm Up, I'm Up.'' He groaned still a little sleepy.

''Hurry up and go brush your teeth'' Emma said while walking out of his room. Peter then got up and went to go brush his teeth, after he was done brushing his teeth he went to change his clothes. He changed into a red T-shirt and jeans he then put on his shoes. As he was walking into the kitchen he heard a explosion outside then another explosion until he saw his parents run up to him.

''Mom, Dad what's going?'' Peter asked.

''Something bad Peter we have to get you somewhere safe.'' Said Emma worried for his safety.

''Emma get Peter somewhere safe While I contact the others.'' Troy ordered.

''Right come on Peter.'' She said grabbing his arm and pulling him into the basement.

''Mom is dad going to be alright?'' Peter asked concerned.

''Yes he will be alright sweetie don't worry.'' Emma confirmed.

As they arrived at the basement she immediately turned on the lights and shut the door.

''Sweetie whatever you hear outside this door do not come out or open this you got that?" She asked.

He nodded his head yes.

''Good I love you so much please so don't come out of this door no matter what happens.'' She begged him as she was about to exit the door.

''Mom where are you going?'' Peter asked a little scared.

''Don't worry I will be right back.'' She said. ''I love you.'' Was all she said before she closed the door.

 **30 Minutes later**

Peter heard a lot of commotion outside but that all stopped a few minutes ago he was tempted to go look outside but his mom told him not to but curiosity got the better of him, as he got up and walked towards the door he heard what seemed metal clashing against each other before he opened he heard a scream a scream that seemed like it came from his mother. He opened the door immediately only to find the house destroyed and all the power rangers on the ground unconscious but what really scared him was his father with a sword in his chest and his mother next to him without her helmet on crying.

''So is this the child were looking for?'' Asked a voice. ''Yeah that's him.'' Said another voice.

Emma the looked over with terror in her eyes.

''No you won't ever touch him!'' She screamed with anger. A weird alien creature then went over to Emma and before she knew it she was knocked out.

''Come with us young one we won't hurt you.'' Said a feminine voice.

He shook his head no walking backwards before he fell to the ground. Terrified he started to cry.

''Well looks like we have no choice grab her.'' Said one of the monsters.

''Yes scar.'' Another alien said before he grabbed Emma's unconscious body and held a sword to her neck.

''Come with us and we won't hurt her.'' Said Scar.

As Emma began to wake up she realized she had a sword to her neck and that Scar and his goons were threatening her child.

''Peter ru-'' She couldn't finish as she was hit in the gut.

''Don't hurt her!'' Peter yelled.

''Peter please run.'' She groaned as they threw her to the ground.

''You asked for this.'' Scar said about to end her life.

Before a bright light shined where Peter was. As they looked over they were surprised to see Peter in a red and blue suit with a shield and spider insignia on his chest, white eyes he also seemed to get taller.

''Don't hurt her don't make repeat myself!.'' Peter said his voice changed into that of a high schooler.

''Well them come get her.'' Scar challenged.

''Fine have it your way then.'' Peter said as he took a fighting stance.

 **Thank you guys for reading hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did please like follow and favorite and I hope you guy's have a wonderful day.**


	2. The spirit is awakened

''Well what are you waiting for?'' Scar asked. ''Wait don't tell me you're scared? Because if that's the case I will just finish her off and take you by force but of course you don't want that to happen do you?''

Peter clenched his fists, even if he could do something he didn't know what. All the other rangers were defeated, his dad was killed, and his mom is currently being held captive so what could he do? No he had to do something even if it meant putting his life in danger.

''Well are you just gonna stand there or we gonna fight?'' Scar questioned, reaching for his sword.

 _'Think Peter what would the other rangers do if they were in your position?'_

''To late!'' As scar was about to strike down Emma he felt a hard force hit his back and before he knew it he landed in a nearby wall.

''What the? What the hell was that?!'' Scar questioned, then he saw Peter standing where he was last.

''You did that!? How?!'' Peter stayed silent.

''No matter that was just a slight error in my part I won't let that happen again.'' Scar stated as he drew his sword at Peter.

''Come on boy strike at me!'' All he saw was a blur of red and blue before he felt his sword pulled with what seemed to be a web.

' _Wait do I have the abilities of a spider?'_ Peter questioned himself.

''Well Scar here I some.'' Peter then wen't straight for Scar.

''Yes come at me boy with all you got!'' Scar challenged.

''That's the plan.'' Peter remarked. As Peter approached Scar, he felt himself getting weaker.

 _'Wait why do I feel myself getting weaker?'_ Before Peter knew it he was struck down by Scar by a hit in the chest.

''Hmph, looks like you're as weak as the other rangers and I was really looking for some competition.''

''Oh I was just distracted I won't make that mistake again.'' Peter said getting up and taking a fighting stance.

''Prove it then boy.'' Scar challenged.

They both rushed at each other before Scar threw the first strike only for Peter to dodge it and counter it with his own attack only for Scar to dodge it as well. They were at for minutes both each dodging each others attack, frustrated that they couldn't hit each other.

''Why can't I hit each you?!'' Scar yelled. they both couldn't keep it up much longer if they did they both would collapse.

''Look ugly I know how you feel but do you see me complaining? No? Shut up then.'' Peter spat out.

''Why you little brat!'' As Scar finally got a hit on him. Peter then fell to the ground groaning in pain.

''Ow that hurt, hold on give me time out.'' Scar then walked up to Peter ''You put up a good fight but now your life has come to an end say goodbye to everyone that you care about.'' Scar was about to strike down Peter when Someone got in the way and took the hit.

''What! who could of possibly gotten in front of me!?''

All Peter saw was a pink and white suit in front of him before he realized who it was. It was Emma.

''No no no please no!'' Peter yelled.

''Hey sweetie looks like I made it in time.'' Was all Emma said until she unmorphed and fell onto the ground.

''No Mom Not You Too Please Not You Too!'' Peter yelled out crawling to his mother body. Only for him to find out she had died.

''NOOO! Please not you Please!'' Peter yelled out in pain clutching his mothers lifeless body.

''Poor poor boy lost everyone dear to him, all alone no mother, no father, all alone.'' Scar mocked.

''I won't forgive you for this!'' Peter yelled out as he started to get up.

''Yes use that anger to defeat me Boy.''

Scar only felt pain everywhere before he felt himself hit the ground.

''What how?'' Scar asked. as he slowly started to get up He saw Peter with a pink aura around him.

''You will pay for this Scar.'' Peter said with a chilling voice.

''No please stay away!'' Scar yelled ''Scarlet beam me up now!'' Scar ordered as he started to disappear.

''I won't let you get away that easily.'' Peter said as his suit started to turn into a blackish color and his insignia started to change from a spider with a shield behind it to a big white spider covering his front and back side. As Emma started to wake up she noticed that Peter was a new black suit with a evil feeling to it. Emma also sensed Peter's emotions anger, sadness, loneliness. She knew what she had to do. As she started to get up she felt a sharp pain on her chest.

 _'Well that happens when you get in front of a sword.'_ She thought.

''Peter Calm down I'm here see I'm still alive.'' Emma yelled.

Peter did not listen he was still marching forward.

''Peter please snap out of it! I'm right here with you.'' She yelled yet again. Again he did not listen, she only had another option. As she prepared to sing she saw Peter getting a more evil feeling by the minute. _'I got to hurry.'_

 **Emma's song (disclaimer I do not own the song or the power rangers)**

 _LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA_

 _LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA_

 _LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA_

 _SO BLOOM BLOOM AND SHARE YOUR SWEET PERFUME FLOWERS BLOOM BLOOM_

 _SO MANY THING TO SEE THE SWEET SERENITY SOOTH MY MIND SOOTH MY SOUL_

 _THE GENTLE BREEZE IT STIRS THE LEAVES IT STIRS MY SOUL_

 _MY HEART DEEP INSIDE ME SENSE MY WORTH AS ONE WITHERS_

 _A GREATER WHOLE ALL CONNECTED AS ONE_

 _LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA_

 _LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA_

 _LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA_

 _THE GENTLE BREEZE IT STIRS THE LEAVES IT STIRS MY SOUL_

 _MY HEART DEEP INSIDE MY SENSE MY WORTH AS ONE WITHERS_

 _A GREATER WHOLE CONNECTED AS ONE_

As Emma finished the song she noticed that Peter was slowing down and that his suit was returning into its normal red and blue state.

''Thank goodness that worked'' Emma sighed in relief.

''I'll get my revenge one day on you boy and you'll regret that you ever crossed my path!.'' Scar yelled out as he disappeared.

After Scar left Peter collapsed on the floor.

''Peter!'' Emma yelled out in worry. ''Peter are you ok!?'' Peter then unmorphed, returning back into his seven year old self.

''Yeah mom I'm fine just a little soar.'' Peter assured her, trying not to make her worry.

''No you're not fine I saw how you got hit!'' She yelled.

''Mom really im o-'' Peter passed out before he could finish.

''Peter? Peter?!'' Emma yelled out before she put her ear on his chest only to find out he passed out due to the lack of energy he had left. As Emma was about to get up and carry her son, she noticed the rest of the rangers starting to get up.

''Guy's are you ok?'' Emma asked them.

''Yeah were fine.'' Noah answered.

''Wait is that Peter? Why does he look so beat up?'' Gia asked in worry.

''Wait where's Troy?'' Jake asked.

''Troy is gone.'' Emma said painfully as she started to tear up.

''Emma I'm so sorry for you're loss.'' Orion said trying to comfort her.

''Its ok Orion it wasn't you're fault at least I still have Peter.'' Emma said as she stared at her little boy.

''Emma what happened to Peter.'' Gia repeated.

''H-he fought Scar.'' Emma answered.

''What!?'' Noah, Jake, Gia, and Orion asked in unison.

''What, how?'' Noah asked her.

''Look just follow me I know where we can talk safely.'' Emma said as she started walking motioning the others to follow her.

 _'Could Peter be the most powerful ranger in history?'_ Was all Emma could ask.

 **Hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter and if you did please leave a like, favorite, and review and I hope you guys have a great day.**


	3. The Dream

**If you guy's were wondering how Peter's suit looked like last chapter imagine his normal suit but red armor for the shoulders, feet, torso with his normal spider insignia with a shield in the back and His megazord is well that's a surprise for later without further a do here is the chapter.**

The rangers hideout

Emma explained to the group what happened between Peter and Scar and, how he morphed into a ranger to where his suit turned black.

''I see, so he morphed into a ranger without actually having a morpher? That's really impressive but I never heard of anyone actually using their emotions to morph into something Peter.'' Said Noah.

''Wait where is Peter actually?" Asked Jake looking for the boy.

''He's in the room asleep.'' Responded Emma.

''Can't believe you had a underground bunker!'' Gia said.

''Yeah Troy built this in case anything ever happened.'' Emma said.

''Regarding Troy, Emma I'm so sorry he's gone, he fought like a true ranger would till the end.''

''Its ok it wasn't your fault it was Scar's, he was the one who took Troy from me!'' Emma yelled starting to cry.

Everyone started hugging Emma all feeling the pain she was. Troy was one of their best friends who always did the right thing no matter what, he stood up for people that couldn't defend themselves he was one of the best people they have ever met.

''I miss him so much.'' Emma said in pain.

''Its ok Emma its ok just let it all out.'' Said Gia comforting her. Emma cried many tears until after a few minutes have passed by she started to slowly stop.

''I'm ok now.'' Was Emma said before they stopped hugging her.

''Besides I haven't lost the most important thing in my life, Peter's still here with me.'' Emma said a little happily.

''And no one's going to take him away from me not even you Scar.''

8 Years Later

''Hey stop the bus! Stop the bus!.'' Yelled out the now fifth teen year old Peter trying to catch the bus, but the bus just drove away.

Peter sighed ''Great look's like I'm just going to have to take the bus.'' Peter said in defeat, as he started walking he heard a honk behind him.

''Hey Peter.'' Said Peter's best friend Harry Osborn.

''Hey Harry.'' Peter Greeted.

''Need a ride?" Harry chuckled.

''Yeah look's like I do.'' Peter laughed.

''Come on in I'll give you ride.'' Harry offered.

''Thank's again Harry.'' Peter thanked. Peter got in the car before he noticed he was face to face with Mr. Osborn. If you didn't know who Mr. Osborn is then you must know he runs company called Osborn where they make the latest technology into something that could benefit everyone in the world and he is also Peter's best friends dad.

''Hello so you must be Peter, Harry has told me so much about you.'' Norman said.

''Hello Mr. Osborn it's an honor to meet you.'' Peter said respectfully.

''Please don't be so formal, Call me Norman.''

''Ok thank Norman.'' Peter said nervously.

''I hear you're quite a science man like myself.'' Norman said.

''Yes sir I read you're book about nano bots.'' Peter said.

''And you understood it?" Norman said sounding surprised. Most teenagers wouldn't even read the book less understand it.

''I even wrote a report about it on a project.''

''The amazing You seem like a really smart kid.'' Said Norman. This wen't on for minutes before they reached they're destination Oscorp.

''You kids head off now.'' Norman said.

''Thank you for the ride Mr. Osborn.'' Peter thanked.

''No problem it was really nice to Meet you Peter.''

''You too Mr. Osborn, have a great day.'' Peter said one last time before Him and Harry wen't walking off.

''Hey your dad isn't that bad.'' Peter remarked.

''Yeah well trying living with him.'' Harry stated back. They both walked in into Oscorp to join their fellow classmates little did Peter realize that something or someone was watching him.

''Are you sure that's him?'' Said a voice.

''Yes that's him! I know it is!'' Argued the other voice.

As Peter looked around the large room taking pictures he noticed that one of the fifth teen spiders were gone.

 _'Probably bought it into the the lab for further study.'_ Peter thought before he started taking more pictures. As he was taking pictures a spider started webbing downwards towards and one it landed on his hand and bit him before Peter noticed it shook it of his hands, as its started crawling away Peter looked at the bite making sure it didn't have any poison but he felt nothing so he just kept taking pictures.

Hours Later at Peter's house.

''Hey everyone I'm home.'' Peter said feeling tired.

''There's my little boy!'' Emma said cheerfully.

''You want anything to eat.'' She asked.

''No thanks mom I'm just tired so I'm going to go take a nap.'' He said before he started walking upstairs.

''Are you sure you're fine?" She asked him.

''Yeah I'm fine.'' Was all he said as he disappeared.

''Well that was weird he never seems tired when he returns home from school.'' Said Gia.

''Yeah I wonder what's up?'' Jake asked.

''Maybe he's just a little stressed.'' Noah said.

''Maybe.'' Emma said worried about Peter.

Peter's room.

As Peter took off his shirt and laid down on his bed he started to feel hot until the tiredness and heat got the better of him as he fell asleep.

 _''Peter... Peter... You are the only who can stop Scar and bring peace to this planet because you are the Spider-Ranger or Spider-Man. Protect everyone at all cost don't let them suffer...'' Was all the voice said until Peter saw himself as Spider-Man and what seemed to be a armored version of himself and then he saw destruction everywhere, everything in sight destroyed, rangers everywhere were getting killed from Scars army not even the megazords stood a chance against the giant monsters of Scars army until he saw another ranger clutching his side until he realized that was him. His suit ripped apart his helmet destroyed revealing his face and last but no least he saw another zord in the background but it was too blurry to see it but before he woke up he heard a howl._

Peter started waking up from the dream and noticed it was the next day so he decided to take a a shower.

''Peter are you ok in there? Are you feeling better?'' Emma asked.

''Yeah I feel better then ok.'' Peter remarked happily.

 _'Today is gonna be a interesting one.'_

 **Hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter and if you did please like, favorite, and review and I hope you guy's have a good day!**


End file.
